


Don't leave me...

by kurxtokage



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight angst maybe?, after scarabia episode, jade x azul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurxtokage/pseuds/kurxtokage
Summary: It scared him, the thought of Jade and Floyd leaving his side. Floyd's words during the Scarabia episode echoed in his head. Once he became boring, it's bye-bye Azul. Such thoughts often haunted him, even in his dreams.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Comments: 50
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something from Twisted Wonderland and this came up. I love this pairing and it needs more content, tbh. It's my first time writing it so hopefully it's not too ooc- 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! As usual, kudos and comments appreciated!

It scared him, the thought of Jade and Floyd leaving his side. Floyd's words during the Scarabia episode echoed in his head. Once he became boring, it's bye-bye Azul. Such thoughts often haunted him, even in his dreams.

Sometimes to the point of not getting enough sleep. It was making Octavinelle's dorm head even make small mistakes. Not many would realise of this but for Jade it didn't go unnoticed. He needed to find the moment to find out what was happening with the leader.

That moment came when they were at the VIP room. Floyd was at the lounge attending customers, and Jade found his opportunity.

"Azul, may I have a moment of your time?"

He knew Azul was busy with contracts, but this was more important. Putting the papers away, the octopus glanced up at the loyal vice dorm head.

"What is it, Jade?"

He spoke up, and it was only then when the moray eel let his brows furrow.

"What's happening to you as of late? You've been making mistakes, and not being as sharp as you usually are. If there's something I can do for—"

"Nothing happens to me. It must be your imagination. Perhaps you should take a day or two off, Jade?"

Azul quickly cut him off. He should have known, that someone observant like Jade would notice he wasn't as sharp as usual. He shouldn't have been more cautious. But with someone like Jade... It was hard.

" _Azul_. I am certain of what I just told you. Or shall I show you some proof?"

The leader knew he had nowhere to run away from this situation. Azul pushed up his glasses, gaze soon dropping to the surface of the table.

"It's nothing... Important."

There was slight hesitation in his tone, and Jade got closer to the leader.

"I believe it is important. You also look more tired."

Azul glanced aside and muttered an, "I don't want you to mock me."

"Azul..." was Jade's whisper, concern only growing. A gloved hand grabbed Azul's and he brought it to his lips to kiss it. After that, he dragged Azul so they both could sit on the couch. "Promise I won't. Do you not trust me?"

Azul's cheeks reddened. Jade's voice was soft, softer than usual. And that gesture.... "I'm just.... It's nothing, really." No, he really couldn't bring himself to tell the eel what was on his mind as of late. It would leave him so vulnerable, and Jade surely would take advantage of that.

Jade glanced at him with bicoloured eyes, then frowned again. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." He could be very stubborn if he desired so.

With this, Azul knew he had no choice but to tell him. "I've been thinking of what Floyd said when we were in Scarabia and... I'm afraid." Opening up like this with Jade, even if they were so close, was so hard.

"What are you afraid of?" Jade squeezed his hand gently, hoping to bring comfort, to give him a push to continue talking.

"Y-You and Floyd..." His voice shook, and tears were already forming just from the thought of it happening. Jade could have called him a crybaby but for some reason he wasn't doing it. Instead, he could feel his thumb caressing the back of his hand. "...l-leaving me. I know it's pathetic..."

Azul spluttered out, feeling his body shaking. His gaze was fixed on his knees, now fearing Jade's reaction. Would he laugh? Tell him he was indeed pathetic?

"We aren't leaving you. I do not believe you're pathetic either. Is that what worries you?" Jade wrapped an arm around Azul's shoulders, pulling him closer and pressing his lips against his temple.

"Are you sure...?"

"Of course." Jade wiped away the remaining tears from his cheek, his hand gripping his chin to make Azul look at him, so he could see that soft smile on the eel's lips. It wasn't cunning like some of his, but honest. He wanted Azul to believe that neither him or Floyd were going to leave him.

But the leader still seemed kind of anxious. He'd have to do something about it, no? Jade leaned in to kiss his lips gently. A surprised noise he could hear from Azul, before he melted in the kiss. When the eel pulled back, he could see Azul blushing, and the way he was looking at him? It was adorable, really. So much that he couldn't stop himself from pecking his lips again. "Are you feeling better?"

Jade only got a nod of Ashengrotto's head as a reply, since the octopus seemed too embarrassed as to say anything without his voice failing him.

"Then if you excuse me, I will take my leave. I need to help Floyd with the lounge."

Azul merely nodded. What had just happened? Did Jade really...? But how was he supposed to focus on the contracts now when Jade had just kissed him? The only thing he could think of was the soft feeling of his lips, and how he was suddenly craving for more.

* * * * *

A few days passed, and Azul was exiting the VIP room to close it. But just then, he saw Jade. Cheeks heated up, remembering what happened days ago. He was avoiding him as of late, just because he couldn't face him after that kiss. How was he supposed to look at him after that? But a hand on his shoulder stopped him from leaving. Turning his head, indeed he saw Jade, who wore a concerned look.

"Jade. Is something the matter?"

"Are you alright? Also, may I ask why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm fine, and I'm not avoiding you." He glanced aside, that was an obvious lie ― and Jade would probably notice. But just talking to Jade made his heart beat so fast in his chest.

"I apologise if I did something that could disturb you, since you're truly avoiding me." The moray eel uttered, a gloved hand resting on his chest.

"N-No, it's not that! It's just—" Azul adjusted his glasses and he looked up at the vice head. He was so glad they were the only ones remaining at the lounge. "How am I supposed to act when you kissed me days ago....?"

Jade's eyes grew wide. So that was it. The reason why Azul was acting... different. "If you didn't like it, I won't do it again. Sorry if it made you uncomf—"

"I loved it! But I know you... You wouldn't feel the same about a clumsy octopus. See you tomorrow."

Azul quickly walked away, not letting the eel stop him. Why did he say that? Once again, he was embarrassing himself in front of Jade. It was frustrating, how he couldn't act like he wished. And the thought of that kiss most likely not meaning anything to Jade. It hurt. And it had Azul rushing to his room. But something clicked in his mind right when he entered the room. What if... he loved Jade? It seemed like that was the only possible answer behind his behaviour towards the Leech. He should have realised about it sooner.

But Jade wouldn't have such feelings towards him. As he said earlier, he was just a clumsy octopus. And Jade? Jade was perfect. He never saw him make a mistake, he looked great in any situation. But such thoughts led to a painful heartache. To the point that he ended up crying, face on his pillow. It seemed the only thing he was good at was crying. Had he not changed ever since he was a kid?

But on the other hand, Jade was worried about Azul. He thought of going to the octopus' room, but perhaps Azul wanted time alone. However, when he walked past his room, he heard what seemed to be sobs. Worry only grew, and he couldn't stop himself from silently entering Azul's room, taking a seat on the bed next to him—watching how Azul had his face buried on the pillow as he cried. His gloved hand moved to rub his back gently, in an attempt of comforting him. "Azul... It's okay, I'm here..."

Jade didn't know what was the reason of his crying, and how shocked he would be if he knew it was for him. Azul moved, gazing up at the moray eel with teary eyes. "What are you doing here...?"

The Leech gently wiped away his tears. "I was worried about you, but then I found you crying. Are you okay...?" Jade decided to lay down and open his arms to welcome Azul in them. It was something that he knew would bring comfort to his dear friend.

"Sorry..." Azul muttered against his chest, sniffling a little. He needed to calm down. But how could he when Jade was so close?

"I can spend the night here if you need it...?" The moray eel suggested, eyes on Azul.

"You don't have to, Jade. Really, I'll be fine." He hid his face from Jade. How embarrassing could it be if Jade looked at him when he was crying /because of him/?

".... Alright."

Jade could be stubborn if he wished to, but if Azul didn't want him there, he wouldn't insist more. "I hope you can at least rest, Azul."

That said, Jade stood up and went to exit the room. But a grip on his wrist stopped him. The eel glanced down at a teary eyed Azul, and his expression softened. Azul didn't need to say anything for Jade to understand his wishes. So he returned to the bed, opening his arms for a hug as soon as he laid down.

For Azul, sleeping while hugging Jade was truly comforting. For some reason, the moray eel always calmed him down. Even if it hurt to think that Jade wouldn't love him like he did. Because how come someone like Jade would love a silly and clumsy octopus like him? The thought made him shed some tears, face buried on his chest, but he ended up falling asleep.

The eel embraced him tightly during the whole night, leaving some kisses on the top of his head when he noticed Azul crying against his chest. What would be the reason of his tears? If only he could know... He was one to tease him at times about being a crybaby, but that didn't mean he liked it when Azul cried. In fact, he hated it. And wished he could put an end to whichever reason that made him cry.

_If only he knew._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jade...?" Azul sleepily muttered, opening his eyes to look at the eel. 
> 
> "Sorry, did I wake you up?" 
> 
> "Not really, don't worry." But seeing Jade so close made his cheeks redden a little. Why did the eel look so soft?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I bring you the second chapter of this fic! Comments are super appreciated and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> The next chapter might need more time to be updated because of exams in January. But thank you for your patience and reading!

Jade woke up early like usual and was about to get up to go prepare some breakfast. If it wasn't because Azul was gripping on his shirt. At least they still had time before classes started. He had no choice but to rest a little more, or watch how Azul peacefully slept. It was adorable, and to see that the first thing in the morning made his heart warm. Lips pressed against his forehead in a gentle kiss.

"Jade...?" Azul sleepily muttered, opening his eyes to look at the eel.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Not really, don't worry." But seeing Jade so close made his cheeks redden a little. Why did the eel look so soft?

"You can rest for a while more, I'll be going to prepare the breakfast."

Azul hugged him tighter for a moment, before definitely letting go with a mutter of a sorry. Jade returned with the breakfast once it was done, carrying it with a tray that he settled on the bed.

"I hope it's of your liking."

"Everything you make is great, Jade. Thank you."

Jade smiled at the octopus. That kind of smile that made Azul's heart beat so fast. So Azul started eating his breakfast, trying not to look much at Jade so that he didn't embarrass himself again. That was, until Jade kissed the corner of his mouth — making him turn into a blushing mess.

"W-What was that for?"

"You had a crumble so I thought of taking it away." Jade said with such angelical smile, but it was clear he was enjoying Azul's reaction. He really left him speechless, huh?

"T-Thank you." That said, Azul returned to eating his breakfast, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest. It was all Jade's fault!

But hopefully classes would distract him. Or so he thought! Because Jade had decided to not leave his thoughts. Even Idia during the club activities said he was distracted. He hated this. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't stop thinking of Jade's eyes. His smile. The way his lips felt against his own. How warm his hugs were. How would it feel to be touched by those hands...?

"Azul is being distracted again ~ Are you thinking of the person you like~?"

That voice was... "... Floyd. I'm not having such thoughts. I actually have no one I like."

"Are you sure? I don't know if I should believe that ~"

"Oya~ Does Azul like someone? I wonder who might that be. ~"

Jade's voice sent a shiver down Azul's spine. "I don't like anyone. Now, focus on work." Azul did his best to not let his voice betray him. But luckily, the eels didn't question anything and got to work, earning a shaky exhale from the octopus.

The dorm leader then focused on paperwork, until Jade entered — surprise for the octopus. He needed to stay calm and not let anything show, or Jade would surely notice. "Is something the matter, Jade?"

"I just came to offer some tea."

"Ah, thank you."

"Do you need help with anything?" The Leech offered, watching how Azul took the tea he had prepared.

"No, I'm fine. But I appreciate the offer." Azul took a sip, then glanced at Jade. "I... thank you for last night."

At this, the eel's curiosity only grew, getting closer, next to Azul, and leaning his back against the table, glancing at the leader. "It was the least I could do. You should call me if you were to need my presence again."

"You already work and help me so much, it would be selfish of me to make such requests from you."

"I still want to help, and remain by your side. Just like the eels did with the Sea Witch. You know... You can trust me, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I know that." Azul pushed up his glasses. Damn. If this continued... It would be bad. He already felt his cheeks warm with what Jade was saying.

"Is it alright if I ask why were you crying last night?"

To that question, Azul froze. He needed to find an excuse. He couldn't just say _I was crying because I love you and you don't feel the same way_. No, it was impossible to say that. It was like digging his own grave.

"Nothing important." Azul ended up replying.

"Last time you said that it was because you were afraid Floyd and I would leave you. Are you still worried about that...?"

The octopus couldn't deny that such thought still lingered in his mind. Even if his thoughts were mainly occupied with the fact that Jade wouldn't love him.

"Kind of. I can't help it. I can't let myself be boring to you and Floyd or else... You'll discard me."

He didn't know what was worse. If being unrequited or the twins leaving him. Both were so painful. He stood up and put the papers he was working on in a safe place. ".... I forgot I had a meeting. See you later, Jade."

It was such an obvious lie, but he couldn't continue with this conversation. He felt he would end up breaking down and showing Jade his weak self once again. But his attempt of leaving was stopped by the eel.

"I know you don't have any meeting. Do you still want to run away? I thought you were stronger than that. Why can't you talk to me? I may tease you at times but I care for you. And I'm worried, because you're not acting like your usual self lately. But when I try to talk and help you, you keep running away or avoiding me." Jade pulled him closer to his body, and he embraced him. Squeezing him gently.

Azul knew that Jade was right. He was absolutely right. And he wished he could do something about it, but... "I'm sorry..." Azul started. "And you're right. I've been behaving exactly how you said. But I need some time before I feel myself ready to speak about it. Some time... Can I ask that from you, Jade?"

Azul did seem to struggle with whatever he was dealing with. The least he could do was to wait until he was ready to tell him, right? If he pushed him to speak, it might get worse. And to be worth of Azul's trust, he needed to do as the octopus was asking. He hugged him a little tighter. "I can wait. I'll be waiting until you feel ready. Is it alright if I spend time with you...? Or do you prefer to be left alone?"

"Thank you, Jade. Thank you so much. And you can spend time with me."

Jade smiled, and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. Hearing that Azul would tell him sooner or later made him relax a little. Pushing Azul to speak would be bad, and too much stress could make him overblot. He didn't want to see a second overblot in his dear childhood friend.

"I'm sorry for worrying you so much, Jade."

"I worry because I care for you, Azul."

* * * * * *

Between his responsibilities as dorm head and overthinking about how he should confess to Jade, as well as feeling strong and confident enough as to do it, Azul started getting less rest. Nothing he could take worked to make him fall asleep. Jade still didn't leave his mind. And the different scenarios where the eel rejected him troubled his sleep.

So getting sick or collapsing wouldn't be that strange. But at least he wasn't alone when it happened.

"Azul-shi, are you sure you don't want to go back to your dorm? We can continue with the club activities other day." Idia started, "You really look terrible, almost as bad as I do. And I keep winning you."

"I'm fine, Idia-san. I want to keep playing."

Idia shrugged, but it only took a few seconds until he heard a hit against the table. Alarmed, he stood up and shook Azul's shoulder, who seemed to have lost consciousness. "Ah, this is bad. This is why I told you to go back to your dorm." With effort, since Shroud wasn't that strong, he managed to lay Azul down on the couch. Though it was impossible for him to carry the other leader to Octavinelle.

He grabbed his phone to call someone that would hopefully help. And that could only be Jade.

"Idia-san? Is something the matter?"

"Jade-shi, can you come to the Board Game Club? Azul-shi collapsed."

"Azul did what―?" Shock was noticeable in the eel's voice. It was _very_ unusual for Jade to lose composure in this way, but this was Azul. "I'll be there soon. Thank you, Idia-san."

After ending the call, Jade rushed to the Board Game Club, and went to see Azul. His hand went to Azul's forehead, and it was warm. Too warm, perhaps. Maybe he had fever. Gladly he had informed himself about how to deal with this.

"I'll bring him to Octavinelle. Thank you for calling me, Idia-san."

Idia just nodded, and watched how Jade carefully picked Azul bridal style and left. The Leech then headed to Octavinelle and to Azul's room. He carefully laid him down on the bed and covered him with the blankets.

To think that Azul had got sick... But now he would take a good care of him until the leader recovered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul got waken up by a shake of his shoulder and the first thing he saw when opening his eyes was Jade. He frowned, visibly confused, and went to sit up. 
> 
> "Jade...? What are you doing here? Where am I...? Wasn't I playing with Idia-san?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay updating, exams made it impossible to update any sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Comments appreciated as always!

Azul got waken up by a shake of his shoulder and the first thing he saw when opening his eyes was Jade. He frowned, visibly confused, and went to sit up.

"Jade...? What are you doing here? Where am I...? Wasn't I playing with Idia-san?"

"You collapsed. Idia-san contacted me and I brought you to your room. You seem to have some fever, so please take this."

Jade handed him a pill and a glass of water. Azul weakly nodded and swallowed the pill, muttering a 'thank you'.

"Have you been taking care of yourself...?" Jade questioned with a concerned frown. Needless was to say that he was truly worried. But to that question, Azul glanced away. The answer should be obvious. " _Azul_."

"Yes?"

"You need to take care of your health. Idia-san luckily was there and called me, but what would happen if you were to be alone? Or if something happened to you? I'd be worried sick."

"Sorry, Jade." Azul's glance dropped to his hands that were on his knees. He had never seen Jade so worried, and he felt bad for that.

"You need to rest now."

"I need to work." Azul made the effort of getting up from the bed, but he was weak and Jade stopped him.

" _Rest_." The eel gently pushed him down and kissed his forehead.

"But..."   
  
"You need to rest, Azul."

The octopus pouted. He knew he had no choice but to rest, since there was a big eel that would stop him from doing anything else. With a sigh, Azul laid down.

"Jade?"

"What is it?"

"Sorry... for worrying you."

"I care for you, so of course I will worry."

"Are you busy? Or can you stay...?" Having fever was something quite new for the leader, but having Jade by his side would make it all better. Though who would take care of the dorm and Mostro Lounge if Jade stayed...? "Forget what I said. I trust you will take care of Octavinelle and the lounge."

"I'm staying. Who will take care of a certain stubborn octopus if I leave?"

"But the dorm and the lounge. Someone has to..."

"Azul should focus on resting. I gave that task to Floyd. I made him promise to behave and take care of everything. I'll reward him after this, so it's in good hands."

"I hope so..." He just hoped Floyd didn't burn or destroy anything while he was absent.

"Now sleep a little, yes?"

"... Alright."

Jade took Azul's glasses and laid down with him. The eel knew this would probably bring more comfort to his dear friend. After covering them both with blankets he welcomed the octopus in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Jade." Azul muttered, a weak smile forming as his eyes closed and he slowly started dozing off. How could just a hug make him feel so safe? His head rested against the eel's chest, his heartbeat relaxing him even more.

"Don't mention it." Jade kissed his forehead and watched Azul sleep. Azul looked so adorable. He wished he could hold him like this more often.

* * * * * *

"Shhh... He's still sleeping."

"Is he going to be alright? I'm worried for Azul."

Those voices... Azul slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw being Jade's chest. Then he realised Floyd was also there, even if the figures looked blurry. It soon turned into something better when Jade gave him his glasses.

"Floyd...?"

"Did I wake Azul up? Sorry..." Floyd had a visible pout on his lips ―and his expression held nothing but worry.

"Don't worry, Floyd. And... I'm going to be fine, don't worry." He tried to sit up but to no avail; until Jade helped him sit up. Azul offered him a smile as a way of thanking him for helping.

"I made soup for Azul! Kingyo-chan told me it was good for when someone is ill."

"I hope you didn't disturb Riddle-san too much.." Though who knew with Floyd.

"I only asked him what could I do. Because I'm worried for Azul!"

The eel flopped on the bed to hug him for a little while. "I'm also doing a good job with the lounge while Azul and Jade aren't there. So Azul can focus on resting."

"Thank you, Floyd." He ruffled his hair.

"I need to go to the club now but make sure you do as Jade says and you rest a lot!" With that said, Floyd left the room.

"Do you want to eat the soup Floyd prepared?" Jade questioned with a tilt of his head.

Azul seemed to hesitate. The reason? He felt so weak he didn't even know he could eat a soup by himself. But his stomach betrayed him, growling in hunger. It earned a chuckle from Jade, and the octopus felt his cheeks burning.

"I guess that's a yes." Jade stood up and went to grab the soup Floyd had brought. Gladly it was still warm. So he sat next to Azul and set the plate on a tray that was put on the octopus' lap.

"Thank you." How was he supposed to do this? He barely had strength to hold the spoon... How would he eat a _whole_ plate of soup? On the other hand, he didn't want Jade to see such a weak side of him? He grabbed the spoon and with _effort_ he managed to eat it. But this was so tiresome. And Jade was watching. So he had to continue somehow.

"Azul, wait." He couldn't just see Azul struggling so much to eat a simple spoon. Thus why he grabbed the spoon himself, and blew on it ―so it wasn't that hot― before feeding the octopus, slowly. "You should have asked me to feed you. Isn't this easier for you?"

"I... didn't want you to see me being so weak..." Azul glanced aside, unable to look directly at Jade after saying that.

"Azul..." Careful to not drop the soup, he hugged the octopus. "You're not weak. Anyone would need help when having fever like you do. I'm here to take care of you, so please. Tell me if you need anything."

"I just... hate to be so weak in front of you."

Jade pulled back and cupped his cheeks before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You'll get stronger when you feel better, alright? Now, continue eating, yes?"

  
Azul nodded, and let himself be fed, until he finished the soup. Jade then stood up and put the tray on a table, before returning to sit on the bed. As soon as he did, Azul leaned against him ― his hand searching Jade's to hold it.

"When you get well... Promise you will get more rest. These past days I saw you so exhausted and stressed... I couldn't help but worry. And then Idia-san called me to tell me you had fainted. If there's something wrong that I can help you with, or even Floyd, please tell us. We're at your complete disposal. And want to help you."

"I've just been busy. And thinking of a lot of things." Specially what he had to tell Jade. He had trouble to sleep because of such thoughts. But he might just find a moment to talk to Jade alone and just say it. The more he thought about it, the more of a headache he got.

"When I get better, we need to talk, Jade."

"Of course."

Just... _what had Azul to tell him?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he even thank Jade for everything he had done for him? Words definitely weren't enough for that. Maybe he should think of a way. A way to thank him for being by his side always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I bring you the next chapter! I hope you continue enjoying my fic! Comments appreciated!

In a matter of a few days, Azul started feeling himself better. It truly helped that Jade was there with him ― even if the octopus felt a bit bad for that, because it was as if he was making the eel stay with him when he could be doing something better. On the other hand, it was a relief that Floyd was doing a good job being in charge and no problems came from that.

But how could he even thank Jade for everything he had done for him? Words definitely weren't enough for that. Maybe he should think of a way. A way to thank him for being by his side always. No matter what was happening or what the eel was doing. Jade was like his shadow, that would always catch him in case he needed it.

His feelings for Jade... He needed to let him know, also to relief himself from this weight on his shoulders. A rejection was to be expected, because Jade _loving_ him seemed like an impossible idea to be true. More like a dream or a fantasy. The reason why Jade was always by his side, his smiles and all the gestures he had with him definitely had to be because they were friends.

His only hope was that, after he revealed his own feelings, things between them wouldn't change. Because what if Jade wished to distance himself from him after confessing? He wouldn't be able to bear with that. Jade not being by his side again was... unbearable. Even if he knew that one day, when Jade got tired of him, he would leave him. Such thought broke his heart, even if Jade did reassure him once that he wasn't going to do that. Did that have any guarantee? Definitely not.

However, the problem now was that whenever he had time alone with Jade and he wished to tell him those three words, they just wouldn't come. Perhaps the best was to come up with a plan. Or at least a situation where he wouldn't run away like he had been doing lately with the eel. He could tell him tomorrow after work? It definitely wasn't romantic but better to do it already.

But fate had another plans. That morning, Jade approached him with his usual polite expression.

"Azul, good morning."

"Good morning, Jade." The octopus replied.

"I wished to tell you that today I won't be able to work at the lounge. But worry not, I already contacted Ruggie-san to come this evening."

At this, his heart dropped. Just when he was determined to confess... "Thank you for letting me know, and for already having searched for someone to work instead you. Is there something wrong ― why you can't come to work?"

"No, there isn't anything wrong. I just need to go in town to buy some stuff. My mother's birthday is close, and I wanted to look for something to send her. Perhaps you would want to come with me to help me?" His angelical smile played on his lips.

What was wrong with him? His heart was beating so fast over Jade inviting him to help him choose a gift for his mother. And that angelical smile? It was doing _things_ to his heart. "If you wish me to come, I'll gladly will."

To that, Jade's smile only widened. "Perfect. We could go after classes? Have lunch in town and then go find the gift."

"That sounds perfect."

"I'll see you then."

That day, classes seemed awfully long. Or maybe he was just looking forward to go with Jade to town? He was nervous too. Maybe he could find a moment to confess, too? Ah, he shouldn't think of that, or it would be worse. It was being so hard to focus. But when classes finished, Jade was already by the classroom's door, waiting for him.

"Shall we go?" The eel asked.

"Yes, of course." He could already feel nerves growing. _Azul, relax._ He would tell himself, but it didn't work at all.

Reaching the town didn't take them too long, since they used kind of a bus to reach there faster. Lunch was good, since Jade already knew of a good place to eat at. But during their meal, Azul couldn't stop staring at Jade. He was like a magnet that attracted his eyes, and just couldn't look elsewhere.

"Do I have anything on my face, Azul~?" The tone was playful, and he was clearly teasing the octopus. Azul surely noticed.

"N-No, nothing." What was he even doing? He could already feel his cheeks burning. And it became even worse when he felt Jade's hand on his cheek. "S-Sorry, I just zoned out."

_Why._ Just why had Jade's expression to be so soft when he was looking at him? He felt _so weak._ But gladly the torture soon ended, when Jade retreated his hand and focused on finished his meal.

After exiting the restaurant, they both went to look at the shops from the town. Jade was the one leading the way, and he stopped by a shop that called his attention.

"We can go inside?" Azul offered, a smile forming as he looked up at Jade.

The eel nodded, and grabbed Azul's hand to lead him inside. The octopus noticed how Jade held his hand, and cheeks reddening. _Jade had just held his hand._ His heart raced, but he tried to ignore it as best as he could, instead focusing on how warm Jade's hand was, how gentle his hold was. Though that didn't help the blush on his cheeks!

Azul looked up at Jade, noticing how pretty he was when focused on trying to decide a gift. But he was there to help him! So he suggested some of the items in case any was of Jade's liking. The eel ended up buying some stuff, mostly jewellery. Then they exited the shop.

"Thank you for the help, Azul."

"I didn't even do that much. Do you want to go back to NRC?"

"I was hoping we could spend more time around here, if you wish to?"

"That sounds nice. We can even... maybe relax? I think we both need it. Specially you. I have yet to properly thank you for taking care of me when I was ill."

"You don't have to thank me over that. It was my pleasure."

Jade then led Azul through the town, not letting go of his hand just yet. He even squeezed his hand gently. He couldn't deny that he liked holding Azul's hand. They eventually reached an area with a park in there.

It was his chance. There weren't many people around. The place wasn't bad at all. He couldn't have any oportunity like this. Even if he suddenly felt truly nervous, heart beating so fast it seemed it would explode in any moment. He felt slightly dizzy and sick when he stopped his steps, Jade looking at him with a confusing expression.

"J-Jade, I need to tell you something. I've been avoiding it for so long. Because I was... Because I was afraid of your answer or how you would react. But I need to let you know. Maybe it will let me sleep, even if I... might lose you."

His voice started to shake. And he could see how Jade's expression changed from confusion to worry. Azul couldn't blame him, after what he had blurted out.

"I doubt you would lose me. But I want to hear what you have to tell me, Azul." This was probably that important thing Azul had mentioned a few times. That he needed to be prepared before saying. But was this so important that it had affected his health? His hand squeezed Azul's, thumb rubbing the back of his hand. Yes, he was trying to reassure and comfort him. Because Azul seemed to be getting so worked up over this.

"It took me a while to realise about this but I... I like you. No, it's even more than that. I love you, Jade."

To this, the eel's eyes widened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul could see how the eel's eyes widened. But there was no response from him. Why wasn't he saying anything? The silence wait was making him anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth chapter here! Thank you for reading and all the comments! Promise this chapter doesn't end in a cliffhanger like the previous one xD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Azul could see how the eel's eyes widened. But there was no response from him. Why wasn't he saying anything? The silence wait was making him anxious. The octopus took a step back, letting go of Jade's hand, before letting out a shaky exhale.

"This was a mistake. Pretend you didn't hear any of this. I just hope we can still be friends and... sorry for ruining the moment, Jade."

This hurt so much. He already knew his feelings were unrequited but it still was hurting his heart, breaking it. So much that his cheeks started to feel wet. Was he crying...? _Great. Just what he needed right now._

But just then... He felt the eel embracing him. It made his heart skip a beat. Why was he doing this so suddenly?

"Sorry for remaining silent. Even if I knew, this took me by surprise. But I do not know why you said that, I thought it was obvious... that I love you."

At that, Azul looked up at Jade. Eyes widened in surprise, even if he now he was crying more ― the reason behind this unknown. "Y-You knew? And I was certain you wouldn't love me... Why do you say it was obvious? I'm still that clumsy octopus from back then... You deserve someone much better."

"You fascinated me when I met you. I've liked you ever since. And compared to back then, you've grown to be someone so much better. Though you're still clumsy, not noticing that I love you. ~"

Jade gently wiped away the octopus' tears from his face, before he leaned down to kiss his lips. With that kiss he wished to let Azul know of all his feelings, so he didn't have any doubt of how much he loved him. Azul's hands gripped on the eel's shirt, before relaxing and letting a hand rest on his chest.

"Are you feeling better, Azul?"

Better? It was like walking on the clouds. A wide smile formed on the octopus' face, and he hugged Jade by the neck, just for some seconds. "Much better. I feel very happy." It showed in the tone of his voice, and the expression he wore.

"That's a relief. Sorry for causing you to feel that way earlier. Would you like to continue with our date?"

Azul pulled back and glanced up at Jade, his face completely red. "D-Date?"

Expression of amusement showed the eel. "Yes. Didn't you know that this was a date? After all, it's the two of us, no?"

"I d-didn't know." Ah, he wants to hide! At least he's turning his back so it faces the eel. A bad decision, really. Because the eel is hugging him from behind, and leaving kisses on his cheek.

"Now you know. Unless you don't want this to be one?"

"O-Of course I want." Azul stuttered, turning around to properly hug the eel ― face hiding on his chest.

Jade smiled, before claiming the octopus' lips once again. After breaking the shared kiss, he let go of the hug to hold Azul's hand and lead him to a bench where they could sit.

"I'm glad I could finally tell you and... that you f-feel that way about me."

"I'm proud you found the courage to tell me. It wasn't easy for you, right?"

"It wasn't easy. I got so nervous whenever I thought about it. And when I tried to tell you, I ended up making silly excuses. But I really believed you were going to reject me! And it hurt so much..."

Jade wrapped an arm around Azul to pull him close, letting the leader's head rest against him. "But none of that matters now, since you confirmed that I love you. And I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it."

Azul nodded and relaxed against Jade. Eyes closed for a few moments. Before realisation suddenly hit him. "Jade... W-What are we? Are we....?" He couldn't even say it, it was too embarrassed.

"Boyfriends? If you want us to be, I'd love to."

"I want us to be boyfriends. I want to date you."

"Then it's decided." The eel wore an amused smile, before claiming Azul's lips once again.

Why did a simple touch of Jade's lips make his heart beat faster? His cheeks also felt warm. Ah, it was unfair. Because it didn't seem the same happened to Jade. The eel remained as perfect as he always looked.

After a while, they decided to return back to Night Raven. It definitely had been such a fun day and everything turned out well. To think that he was really dating Jade... When days ago he feared that the Leech twins would leave him one day.

However, even if Jade and him were dating now, that fear still lingered in his heart...


End file.
